Show no mercy
by VerdantBug
Summary: Enforcer's... In San Paro, they are often seen as Protectors, Bounty Hunter's, and last but not least 'licensed vigilante's'. On the citadel, most of them operate in the dark. Other's work in the day taking the law into their own hands. They have never stopped striving to end crime where C-Sec can't touch them, be it in a mall or at the park, they all strive for a single purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I made a mistake and couldn't go further I decided to make another one instead :P, so yeah here goes nothing. Also please notify me of any mistake's by reviewing, and I try to make this as first person as possible**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all rights. While G1 own APB:R.**

**Notes**

_'Thought's'_

"WORDS"

8:04 AM Apartment Block, Citadel Dimly lit yellow **(Think about those office's in Deus Ex HR)**

So I helped C-Sec out by controlling a riot, though it was gonna get good but, instead it was about Hanar water bills.**(Ref#1)**, Of course I ignored it and went on. Hmm, let's see... Janitor? Pfft of course not. Security, no, maybe C-Sec? Definite no they have the same laws about vigilantism like Earth, Hitman might pay good but it's against my morals, beside's I'm more of a fan of C.Q.C (Close Quarters Combat).

I closed the codex and got off of my chair, I suddenly felt hungry and so I picked up my 'borrowed' M-22 Eviscerator, an M-6 Carnifax, and then spent an hour or so trying to put on some Heavy Crisis III on. **(Ever wonder why no-one walk's around, while your in the Citadel most of the time? Excluding the fact that they're npc's? Most likely because your a walking armory that's why.)**

So then I left the apartment after locking it of course, then went to Apollo's Cafe ,which is where I walked to a table in front of a fully armored Turian wearing some Medium Mercenary Armour_ 'It's totally a mercenary, hell there's even a sign for Ariake'._ I silently thought, and so I took out my personal laptop and used the cafe's free extra-net to check the bounty board. "Who's the poor sap this time?" I muttered quietly. As soon as it pop's up hundred's of bounty's appear, most of which are at Omega.

Then I saw an one on me for $10, 500 cred's. And then I flagged it under 'DO NOT OPEN' and tapped for the next one. As soon as the mark on me was closed I saw one for a turian in front of me, when my flagged bounty beeped he just looked up from his at me as I accepted his bounty for $12,000 credit's and we just glared at each other for a second. He had a glow which meant he had just put up a barrier, _'which should give me time to'_ I kicked the table to deflect just in time to deflect his lift. Then I sped back to find cover behind a tree. 'Not the most elaborate strategy but It'll do' I thought of course until I saw the table flying at me, which I had immediately used the tree for cover for and thought to myself_ 'Nevermind this is the best thing, I've ever used for cover just'_ I heard a distorted Vwom and peeked around the corner to see two incoming bolts of dark energy heading towards me. So I did the most stupid thing ever, I turned, my neck against the wood and just ran straight towards the railing about to dive into water. When I suddenly heard one massive _VWOOM_, and jumped suddenly being propulsed forwards with terrifying speed, I shouted a variety of English curses as well as a mix of random profanity I heard from drunk Turians. When I ran out of breath I looked down.

I muttered a single curse just as I began to fall down, so I attempted to glide as I fell, but as I wore heavy armor it just increased the speed. So I did what any other enforcer would've, probably done in my position, and twisted to face the artificial clouds and saw my target I felt the rush of adrenaline as time slowed. I pulled out my Naginata X and aimed, I took one final shot as the bullet blasted me faster towards the ground, and flew straight towards my target, and blew the fucker's head off. I silently thanked the added Rail Extention V and High Explosive X and then the body fell limp heading down towards me when I realised that the body had a pair of Mag Boots, as it began to slow down the mess of his neck greeting me, I held onto his chest for dear life as we began to rise above the lake's, _'Well at least that's done an-'_ I looked up as Traffic began to speed up. 'Well fuck me'.


	2. Mishaps

"Shit!" I swore as I was rammed by an air van, as I began to free fall I began to think about my current injuries, 'Let's see broken back, blood above the groin, oh and eventually an excruciating amount of pain for my groin, great.'

—–—–—–—–—–—–

13 hours later

After waking up, I immediately removed my helmet to vomit on the floor, I'm not really sure of where the hell I'm at.

So I casually wiped my mouth, put on my helmet and went to the taxi terminal, well to be honest I tried to since I got lost, then when I found the stairs I tripped over some kind of cardboard box, then everything became slightly hazy.

I decided to attempt to get to the nearest med-clinic, so I tuned out the noise and slowly walked to the clinic.

40 minutes later…  
Almost there…

20 minutes later…  
Finally! Now just open th-, my arms not moving, why the hell can't I move it?

So I began to use my backside to operate the controls, then I tried to use my head. To smack it into the wall, I ran head first into the door, only for it to open as I was charging then I ended up ramming the the doctor? I guess, I looked down to see that I had knocked down a civilian "Shit." I muttered, then I felt my arm again, but in some pain. I looked to the wall to find a medi-gel dispenser, and do I used it then applied it to my head via omni-tool.

Come on! Don't want to be reported to C-Sec by some paranoid civilian. I then heard a pistol unfold and someone reciting the Miranda rights, as I turn around I see a C-Sec officer with yellow hair, (I can never tell if blonde or not) with an M-3 Predator pistol aimed at me

A/N: from time and time again I will reference things, the reason I have for not doing this is… assignments, and losing some. Oh and this story is meant to be set just before Mass Effect 2.  
Disc: I DONT OWN THIS, NOR DO I KNOW HOW TO FORMAT


End file.
